


Cuddling Prompts 27. First Cuddle

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [27]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: They first time the get tocling to each othercuddle.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Cuddling Prompts 27. First Cuddle

"This is nice"

Stephen smiled at the shy confession and dared to put his head on Tony's shoulder - just like he'd wanted to do for an eternity or two. "It is," he agreed after a moment and dared to hold on as tightly as he could. He was rewarded by Tony almost crushing him with his hold, reminding him once again of Tony's enormous strength. 

"This is going to happen again," Tony threatened and Stephen chuckled.

"Try it and see what happens." He turned his head to nuzzle into Tony's neck. 

"I'd like to," Tony replied and began to stroke Stephen's back. "The results so far are very promising."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187488048356/for-the-cuddling-prompts-27-and-30).


End file.
